


The High Seas

by MarthaPants



Series: The Blood of A Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Pirate, By Slave I mean Prisoner, Darth Vader fucked up, F/M, I also know nothing about how a ship works, Inspired by a Boat Documentary, Kind of a slow burn, Like Boats and Stuff, Like literally if he hadn't done what he did Kylo wouldn't be in this mess, Literal Ship Talk, Literally Will Go Down With This Ship, Most of the story is on a ship, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pirate Rey, Skywalkers Ruin Everything, Slave Kylo Ren, Sort of Dark Rey, Weird Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaPants/pseuds/MarthaPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: The High Seas<br/>Captain of the G.Jedi and best pirate in all the seas, Rey Kenaboi is on a mission. Rey is searching the entire world of Vela for the Skywalkers. Hoping to avenge and bring back something that belongs to her. Kylo Ren (self named) is the captain of Resistance, and best general of all of Alderaan.<br/>Rey raids his ship, where he offers help, hoping to stop her plan against his family. Not that she knows he's a Skywalker. </p><p>Part One of Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Pirate, Not a Diplomat

**Author's Note:**

> I'd read it. Mostly just writing to fulfill my dream of a pirate Reylo AU.

All anyone could see or remember about her were that her lips were pink. But they were not the innocent pink you would paint a little girl’s room. It was a rare shade of innocence, the kind everyone wants a taste of. The color of a cherry blossom with a tint crismon; delicate, but rugged enough to want them alone. They are all they ever remember, the lustful shade of pink.  
The man in front her focused on her lips, not the words that came from them, nor the knife she held to his neck. She rolled her eyes as his stayed on her mouth. She put the knife back in her pocket and pushed him against the table.  
“Men, always useless,” she scoffed. Her first mate beside her chuckling. They began walking towards the exit of the bar, stopping at the door. “Loot them,” she ordered with a smile on her face.  
“Yes, Captain,” her first mate saulted her and shouted back to the crew. The captain left her ladies to the work, strolling back to the dock. She walked onto her ship, heading towards her private cabin.  
Running her hands through her loose hair, she knocked off her hat. She groaned and picked it up, dusting it off. She threw it on her desk, slumping into her chair. She bashed her head against the table, wanting to cry, but not being able to. The thought made her need to cry stronger. She was no closer to where she needed to be. She punched the desk, breaking the wood, blood rushed from her hand. She moaned and huffed quick breaths.  
“Fucking Skywalkers,” she blamed. Everything bad that would, or had, happened to her was put on their name.  
“Ma'am,” her first mate knocked at her door.  
“Come in,” she answered, looking for a rag to wrap her hand around.  
“Here,” she offered a rag to her captain. She took it, quickly covering her hand. “Should I set for sail?” She asked, not daring to speak about her hand.  
“Yes, we’re heading to Acera,” she stared at the map, knowing well enough it was a place she could find information.  
“That’s a long way, are you sure?” She scratched her head.  
“I’m the captain here, aren’t I Jaime?” She scolded. Jaime nodded and ran off to order the crew for sail. 

The ship shook slightly as the current pushed against them. “Throw the anchor, we’ll wait for the current to change,” the Captain yelled to the women from the rudder.  
The old rusty anchor plopped into the ocean, stopping the ship. The Captain walked down to the main part of the deck. Everyone moved out of her way as she headed below deck. She had run out of rum in her private quarters and she was hoping they still had some left before their next stop.  
“Looking for anything Rey?” A young woman slightly older than her asked.  
“Rum,” she answered honestly, not questioning how she knew it was her.  
“I’ve said it before,” the young woman began.  
“And you’ll say it again,” Rey continued.  
“There shouldn’t be rum on a ship,” they sang in unison.  
“Can’t help myself, I’ve always liked my rum on a ship, Ruth May. You should know better,” Rey turned, around and walked to the shelf looking for the least dusty bottle.  
“As your doctor, I suggest you drink something else, maybe some water,” Ruth May offered a clear bottle of water to her. Rey rejected it pushing the bottle back into her chest.  
“Why drink water, we have rum,” she pointed at the bottle and then realized it was pointless to point at something she couldn’t see. “Besides you aren’t really a doctor anymore.”  
“Why must everything be so rough with you?” Rey began walking back to the deck, Ruth May on her tail, following the sound.  
“Jaime, give a bottle of rum to everyone! No working tonight!” She yelled loudly enough for most of the crew to hear. Petty was Rey, rather than to listen to Ruth May.  
The crew cheered at the announcement, happy they finally got a free night. They knew it would be the only one, a ship needed constant maintenance, one night of no work would mean having to catch up the next day. They although were fine, knowing Rey would haul them too hard.  
“Captain, do you really think a night of no work is a good idea?” Jaime asked before Rey did anything more rash.  
“Jaime, you worry too much, one night won’t kill anyone. Besides Acera will still be there,” Rey patted her shoulder.  
“Ruth May, what do you think?” Jaime ignored Rey, asking the doctor.  
“They sound happy to me, and if I could see I’m sure they’d look happy,” Ruth May sighed, “But let Rey do what she wants,” Jaime exhaled and nodded, not that Ruth May could see.  
Rey walked towards the edge of the ship, Ruth May leaning against the railing beside her.  
“We’re going to Acera?” She asked, wanting some of Rey’s drink, but never going to get it.  
“I need to find Skywalker,” her voice was strained, not liking to think about them.  
“He’s dead, there’s no one to find,” her voice broke.  
“Yeah you killed him, but he has offspring. And I’m sure they are more than enough to pay for what he did to me,” her words escaped through her grinding teeth. Tears never came to her eyes; she gripped the railing.  
“If you continue to think like this it will bring you, us, down,” Ruth May placed her hand over Rey’s. “Now, calm yourself down, you're a captain,” she left her side.  
Rey was left to stare at the ocean. One little tear dripped into the water, but it would never be quiet it enough for Rey to hear that sound again, like she once did when she was young. But now as a young woman, she could hardly remember a moment after that that there was quiet.  
She wiped her eyes, which were not wet because she could not cry. She raised her hand. “Jaime, my hat?” She yelled. Seconds later, her hat was placed in her hand. She placed it on her head, picked her bottle of rum from the floor and gulped down half of it.  
“To Skywalker,” she whispered , the words hardly leaving her lips. 

Her hand slammed down on the table, shaking the unstable wood.  
“Answer the question and you’ll get your gold,” she spoke through her teeth.  
“I know where one of the offsprings resides. Her location was well kept, but she feels safe in her country. Guarded,” the woman’s green eyes sparkled as she spoke, staring down at Rey’s lips.  
“Where is she?” Her voice was more demanding.  
“She’s a political leader, you will start wars, riots all over the seas,” the woman ranted.  
“Haha, please,” Rey chuckled, “I could not care less about the political issues involved. I’m a pirate, not a diplomat,” she spit the words.  
“And if you’re captured, you won’t accuse me of given you the information?” Her eyes traced back to her lips.  
“As I had just claimed, I’m a pirate,” she stood, leaning against the table. The top of her breast in view of the woman.  
“Uh,” she stared down at them. “She’s a political leader in Alderaan,” her words stuttered out.  
“That was simple enough,” Rey dropped the pouch of gold on the table.  
Rey turned leaving the bar and hurrying to the docks. She almost ran, but she wanted to skip. It was a foolish thought to skip, but she had not been that happy since a day she no longer remembered.  
“Set the sails!” She screamed in joy to her crew.  
The crew got to work immediately. Rey ran to the rudder, ready to steer. Her teeth shone through her smile, both bottom and top gleamed white.  
“We’re going to Alderaan!” The excitement in her throat came as a shout. “I’m coming for you Skywalker,” she spoke to herself.  
The wind blew through her hair and she could taste the salt on her lips. She had never felt more free from the pain that held her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this started as crack...
> 
> -Kenny


	2. It's Not About The Principle

Moonlight shined on his hair. The dark flowing locks of black that held a light of it’s own like a star, even in darkness. The man stood up tall, uniform in order with all it’s medals. Each one carefully fitting perfectly in whatever place they were pinned. He represented the word immaculate in every physical sense. It’s one thing that remained on people’s minds after meeting him. The gorgeous black hair and the pristine blue uniform that suited the man to perfection. He was a man you would love to touch, but never dare afraid to ruin the maker’s creation.   
In the dark of night, that is when he looked best. Working in his favor as his crew’s attention was on him. He continually walked back and forth in front of them. Everyone getting a view of their captain at his prime.   
“Did I not continually warn you not to bed the women here?!” His voice grew husky from already having yelled at the men the night before.   
“Yes General,” the men yelled back in unison.   
“We already face judgement as we sail. We are men, we have to prove we are not weak. We have to prove we can do just as well as the woman at sea,” His voice grew louder as he shouted his speech. His men cheered back.   
“But we will never achieve that, if you cannot control your urges,” he shook his head at them disappointed.   
“I told the entire council that I could lead a group of men at sea! I will not fail my mission,” pride laced his tone. He held his head high putting his hand to his heart.   
“We’re sorry General,” the first mate stepped forward.   
“But Louis you did nothing wrong?” The General spoke to him.   
“Just apologizing for the entire crew, General,” he saluted.   
The General waved his hand dismissing him. He stepped off the platform he was on and walked forward. “We’ve lost a lot of time because I’ve continually have had to give you this speech,” he sighed heavily. “Get back to work!” The crew scurried around the deck like ants.   
“Louis,” he called for his lieutenant.  
“Yes General Ren?” Louis’ voice held high respect as he stared up at his superior.   
“Follow me to my cabin please,” he added the last word to calm Louis’ nerves.   
Kylo Ren led the way towards his cabin, opening the door with his key. Inside held mostly maps and a few weapons with one bed.   
“Louis I know you would never do anything. I need you to keep my men in watch, go with them,” Louis’ eyes widened.   
“Go with them to the bars?!” His voice was high.   
“Yes to keep them in check,” he put his hand on his shoulder, “I know you can do this,” he half smiled at him, and waved his hand, dismissing him to go.   
Ren sighed to himself. It was late and he had lost sleep the last two nights. He had grown tired of giving the speech every night. He didn’t want to lose hope. He wanted to prove to the council and mostly his mother that he could do the job.   
He sat at his table and pulled out a pen from the drawer. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and began writing. His thoughts flowed easily on the paper. It was addressed to his mother. Talking to his mother had always been easy for him, even if it was just on paper.   
When he finished, he read it over. He laughed at his own words, thinking he sounded on edge to insane. He began to crumple the paper in his large hand. He walked over to his window and opened it, throwing his ridiculous worries into the ocean. 

His foot stomped onto the hard concrete floor, feeling like a child again. He exhaled heavily and started pacing back and forth, his footsteps already making indents onto the floor.   
“Louis, why didn’t you stop him?!” His voice startled the men on his ship, who didn’t turn to look at him on the docks. All of them minding their own business, knowing their General.   
“Sorry General, but he wouldn’t listen to reason,” Louis’ voice trembled, his hands sweating as he held them together behind his back. Never more terrified of his General than now.   
“What was the cadet’s name?” Ren sighed opening the journal in his hands.   
“Hiro Bel,” Louis tried to say with more confidence.   
“Killed by a whore,” he said with disgust as he wrote it down when he found the man’s name. “I wonder how family’s going to react to that,” or his mother, he thought. He sighed and tugged on his nose and walked onto the deck. Louis followed quickly, trying to catch up to his superior’s large strides.   
“Sir, shall I retrieve the body?” Ren stopped, and pivoted.   
“Louis, please do not call me Sir. Of course, retrieve the body. He may not have been the most honest man, but he did serve the Navy. He deserves a proper send off,” he ran his hand through his hair, stopping when he felt his hat. He waved his hand sending him off to go look for the cadet’s body and hopefully avoid the whore.   
“General Ren?” Ren turned to face the young midshipmen. His blond hair looked out of place on his dark brown skin. He was the only midshipmen left, all promoted, but he was still quite young.   
“Aaron, what do you require?” He looked down at him, due to his height.   
“May I speak to you in private General?” His voice raised a little. Concern masked Ren’s face, afraid he’ll hear the worst.   
“Of course, follow me,” he opened the door to his cabin, letting Aaron step in first. He gestured him to sit down on the spare chair he had by his desk. “What is it that you needed to say?” Ren decided to erase all the thoughts he had in his head. It was bad for him to assume the worst, for all he knew Aaron just needed something small.   
“General, I overheard something at the bar in Acera,” Aaron took off his hat, placing it on his lap.   
“I’d rather not have you spying on the locals, but if it’s important or concerns Alderaan I would like to hear it,” he set his hat on the table. Quickly glancing at the map on the wall.   
“I was with a,” he paused embarrassed, “lady of the night. In the table next to me, there was a woman, she had the skull branded on her shoulder. For pirate,” he stopped himself from rambling.   
“I know what the skull means. Continue,” Ren really didn’t want to have anything to do with pirates. Pirates were his worst enemy, at least until he met one of course.   
“She was asking for Queen Organa, General,” Ren eyes widened at the mention of his mother’s name. He stood up quickly, and began pacing out of bad habit.   
“What about my mo-,” he stopped himself from revealing anything too personal, “Our Queen? What about the Queen?” He covered his mouth to stop from talking.   
“The pirate, I think, is trying to kill her. She was looking for her location,” Aaron wished he had not said the words. Ren punched the door. His mother had gotten threats many times and he was tired of people going after his mother. It was the last straw on a bad day.   
“Tell the men to start the sails. Once Louis is on board start sailing and call for me,” he ordered. Aaron saluted and ran quickly back to the deck.   
Ren grabbed the glass bottle next to him and began drinking the water. He wished it was rum, but that was not good form. Not that there was any rum on board. He grew tired of the tasteless drink and slammed the glass against the wall. He drew out his compass, determined to stop the pirate before she ever reached his mother. It was not about the principle of his duty, but his obligation as a son. Ren was going to save her at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet soon I promise. The chapters will get longer, like later. 
> 
> -K.P.


	3. Aren't Men Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets their ass handed to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am giving a warning about this chapter. Not about smut or death or anything. I write usually with gender norms reversed. My women are usually the "stronger" gender. Of course, I believe in equality, but realistically in society men are seen as the stronger of the species, though I hardly believe that's true. Anyway, in this fic, men are written as the weaker sex, meaning they are seen as less by the women. And they are degraded down because of this. I don't believe the world should be like this, but I write it as how it would be if women were treated as on top. For example, during the 1700s, there was a stupid idea that women on a ship were bad luck, well in this universe or world, men are seen as bad luck. I don't know why I would need to give a warning about this, but I felt I should...anyway Enjoy!

The sun made no appearance on the ship that day. Nor on any object in the eye’s distance. Dark gray clouds laced the sky, but showed no signs of rain. The cold ocean breeze was strong that day, causing the woman to pin their hair up, and their flag to wave wildly.   
Up on the crow’s nest, Rey sat leaning against the railing. Her eyes searched for any other moving object. The task grew harder as the fog built up. She grew tired of looking; her hands reached for the rope’s attached to the main mast, ready to climb down. A sharp gray shadow caught her eye, stopping her from going down.   
She reached for the spyglass in her pocket. Extending it, pointing it ahead of her. Staring out into the empty horizon, there she found a sailing ship, with white sails, but she could not quite see the flag. It would not have mattered anyway. Rey was in the mood for a raid, and a ship larger than hers was going to be a fun challenge.  
She slid down the rope, burning her hands in the process. She shook them rapidly in the cold wind. She adjusted her hat and walked to the rudder.   
“Operation R, girls!” She yelled, everyone immediately knowing what to do. “Jaime!” The young brunette came running, tripping over her boots.  
“I’m here, Captain,” she saluted.   
“Head East,” she said staring at her gold compass. Jaime nodded, taking over the rudder.   
The crew members began taking their flag down and putting up the one of a merchant they had robbed the year before. The canons were being set up, guns and swords were handed to every member of the crew. All the women ready to attack.   
“Captain!” Yelled Jaime from the rudder. Rey was at her side in seconds, although getting across the moving crew, getting prepared, was difficult.   
“What is it Jaime?” Jaime handed Rey her spyglass, pointing towards the ship.   
“It’s a Naval ship,” Jaime commented, while Rey stared through the glass.   
“It’s Alderaan's” Rey smiled happily. “Great work Jaime,” she praised. She smiled and it had been one of the few times Rey had seen Jaime smile.   
“Thank you Captain,” Rey grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her lips with a big smack. Jaime giggled and Rey ran off resembling a child on their birthday.   
“Alright girls, don’t kill the captain, I’m going to need her,” her crew cheered, loving a good raid. Most of them knew it was a naval ship, and nothing was better than messing with the biggest monarchy in all of Vela.   
Rey and three other girls climbed the masts, attempting to adjust the sails to better harness the wind in their direction. The young girls below deck, pushed the cannons into positions. Cleaning the interior with wet swabs, placing the gunpowder into the barrel in a cloth through the touch hole. Then they rammed down hay into the hole, waiting for further command.   
Jaime came down, as she was also the officer in command of the cannons. She ordered the girls, all 15, of them to set aim at the ship as they were getting close enough. Up on deck, Rey ran around shouting orders with simultaneously steering the ship.   
The Alderaan Naval ship, was aware, but very uninterested on the merchant ship that would soon be at their side. Most likely assuming that Rey’s ship wanted to trade and not raid them. Rey turned the ship, sharply to the right, having her cannons directly in the line to fire across, disabling the other ship.   
Twenty five girls lined along the railing facing the other ship, holding their loaded guns to their chest; crouched to the ground waiting for the order to get up and shoot. Below deck, Jaime waited for Rey’s command to begin firing.   
One of the young girls on watch, stumbled to Rey’s side, holding a gun far too large for her petite body. “Captain, you need to see this,” she gave Rey her spyglass. “Madam, I believe the crew aboard the ship are men,” the small girl couldn’t help, but giggle. As soon as Rey saw the men, she laughed. Her head falling back, holding her stomach.   
“Men, oh maker, this is just what I needed,” Rey gave back the spyglass and walked to her women hiding.   
“Did you hear that ladies?” Everything was silent, quiet for everyone on the ship to hear her. “The ship,” she paused to chuckle., “Is run by men.”  
There would never be a moment that the women would laugh more about a topic. Men running a ship, alone, was completely insane in Vela. It was practically unheard of for a man to even be on a ship, because most ships that did allow a man would sink with no one to tell the tale. Accused of being bad luck, with their constant insecurity in their strength, their complete lack of self control and well men think with their dicks.  
Men represented everything you didn’t want in a captain. Males were too angry, always changing as if they were a moon. Far too stubborn, their pride getting in the way of what was right. Only thinking of themselves, never worrying about anyone else. Taking a man out to sea, why not just kill oneself?   
“Alright, girls, no need to hide. It’s just men,” Rey chuckled. Already, two girls got back to putting their ship’s actual flag up.   
Once the flag waved, the Alderaan ship’s panic started. Rey adjusted her hat and walked to the middle of the deck.   
“On my command,” Rey shouted, so the entire crew could hear. “Fire!” Her words rupted action.   
Against the railing, the ladies aimed their bullets towards the several men running about on the ship. The right gunner, below deck, lit the cannon at Jaime’s order. The girls covered their ears as the cannon shot straight into the naval ship. Standing a few feet from it, the cannon recoiled, moving slightly off position. “Ready?” Jaime asked the girls at the next cannon. “Fire,” she said once they nodded. Once the shot was made, they got back to reloading, as Jaime went down the line, ordering each cannon’s fire. It would continue till Rey ordered it dismal.   
Above it grew a little harder for the girls to see bodies, as the smoke from the cannons rose. Despite the smoke, they continued to fire at anything that moved.   
Minutes later, the naval ship fired back. The ship rocked on the first hit, Rey sending women down to check for any signs of leakage. Not wasting any time to take the risk of sinking. Shots continued to fire in both directions, after a while the naval ship stopped it’s fire. Their main mast was damaged and on the verge of falling off. Rey took it as a sign of defeat, putting her gun down.   
“Stop firing,” she ordered. The girls dropped their guns at their sides, standing from their crouched positions. “Get the boards.”   
Her feet took her downstairs, looking for Jaime. In Rey’s favor, her young first mate was alive, unwounded. “Anyone dead?” She entreated.   
“No, just a few girls wounded,” Jaime reported. Rey sighed in relief.   
“Good work Jaime,” Rey decided to check on Ruth May. She entered the sleeping area, where the crew slept most nights. Near a window, she sat, wishing she could stare out into the ocean.   
“Rey?” She questioned, not sure this time.   
“Hey Ruth May. Just making sure you’re okay,” she sat directly in front of her.   
“More than, heard the fighting, nothing hit here, I think,” Rey glanced around, finding it true. “But hey what do I know, I can’t see,” no chuckle followed. Hearing Rey’s sigh she replied, “Who’d we raid this time?” Her tone held a hint of curiosity.  
“Alderaan,” Ruth May nodded, deciding not to comment on the matter.   
“I’ll be back. I need to go back up,” she kissed Ruth May’s forehead and made her way up to the deck. The wooden boards connecting them to the naval ship, were set. All of them patiently waiting for their captain to arrive in order to cross.   
Rey yanked her sword out of her scabbard, letting it gleam against her own glow. Her feet tested the board, jumping on the edge of it. Stable enough, she strutted across. Glad the men accepted easy defeat.   
Crossing the board, felt more than just claiming a victory in battle. It was Rey’s first official steps to completing her revenge on the Skywalkers. Everything she had done up to that point was to get her revenge and this just brought her much closer. It caused a feel of self pride. Things were brighter and it was only going to continue to go her way.   
Happily she skipped off the board, landing with a hard thump onto the deck. Her eyes glanced over the men, whose hands were held up in surrender. She almost laughed. Her crew began to join her on board. Getting quite crowded, seeing as most of the naval’s crew was lying dead on the floor.   
The ship was badly damaged, the mast falling to bits, the floor breaking open, the rudder no longer there and the sails terribly torn. It surprised the ladies that such a competent kingdom as Alderaan would allow men to run such a ship of the size. Before they had destroyed, the ship was quite the beauty. It was a shame they planned to bomb it. It had much potential, ruined by it’s sad excuse for a crew.   
A tall young man, who appeared the only person to hold any sense of authority even in their situation, stepped forward. Rey stared at the man, lifting her sword, pointing it at him. She guessed he was the captain.   
“Well, I’m guessing you never heard the news,” Rey began, chuckling, “But men are not supposed to run a ship, much less step aboard,” the ladies at her side laughed cruelly. The man sighed, expecting the attitude from everyone he encountered.   
“Look, madam. We’re just serving our Queen,” he sighed raising his hands. She stepped towards him, touching her blade towards his chest.   
“Captain,” she corrected him, “Didn’t you hear?” She added pressure to her hold, “Men are bad luck.”   
Rey’s smile widened as he winced. If she had not needed him, she would have killed him the moment he opened his mouth. “Loot them,” she ordered. The women began their dirty work, Rey stayed staring at the captain of the ship. Finally she had power over her enemy, and the Skywalker girl would never expect it, not when death would come at the cost of her loyal little cadets.


	4. You Suck At Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are weird... -Kenny.

The smoky haze that had been present seconds before began to clear. Both crews finally getting a clear view of each other. It was odd to see pirates for the men, for well they had never been raided. Although they knew only women sailed the seas, they had never expected pirates to be so young. Most of them imagining that pirates were women well into their forties. Instead they received a young captain hardly a day over 24, and the crew made up with girls barely 18.   
It although came as no surprise to the men when the women began digging into their pockets. Searching for any gold or anything else that would see useful. Some of them pulling their necklaces right off their person. It was normal, during raids, the girls usually took anything that caught in their attention in the slightest. The men groaned, feeling completely defenseless as they watching their precious treasures be ripped from their bodies.  
Rey continued to stare at the man, blade still against his chest. She smirked as some of her ladies began loading things back onto their ship. Finally when her girls came back their first trip to their ship, she stopped them.   
“Who am I speaking to?” Rey cocked her head slightly to the left. Ren shifted his weight and took a step back. “Don’t move,” she took a step forward, making sure her sword touched him.   
“General-” Rey shushed, moving her sword to her left hand.   
“I tried to be polite, but since you moved, I’ll speak first,” she shrugged unapologetically. Still pointing her sword at him, she began circling him. Needless to say she was checking him out, haven’t seen a man in a few weeks. Of course, he was attractive, no one could deny that in the slightest.   
“Captain Rey Bellator,” she stated proudly, “Captain of the G.Jedi. Best pirate in all of Vela,” she bowed quickly.  
Ren recognized the name, her name was spoken mostly as a curse word. It was odd for him to meet a person, who was talked about as a cautionary tale.   
“Bellator?” One of Ren’s crew panicked at the name. Rey smirked seeing reputation followed her.   
“You stabbed your father,” Ren accused in clear distaste, he may as well have had spit it out.   
Rey rolled her eyes, groaning, “He merely fell into my sword. I hate when people say that,” Her crew chuckled. “Men always blowing things out of proportion,” she smiled. It was one of the many things she was known for. Parricide was not very popular in Vela.  
“You clearly don’t regret it,” Ren turned his head, not looking at her.   
“Men can be replaced,” she waved her hand aimlessly. “Now you can tell me who I’m speaking to,” she gestured him to speak.  
“General Kylo Ren,” he started.   
“Ooh General,” Rey cooed. “Mommy get you the job,” she mocked.   
Ren’s jaw locked and clenched his fist. He wanted to pace, but with the sword back to his chest, he could not. He irritated him when it was assumed he was given the job. He had worked hard to earn his way up to General, and then continue to get his own crew.   
“No, I had happened to earn my position,” he stated as a matter of fact. “I am captain of this ship. Given my position by Alderaan’s queen herself. I run the HMS Resistance, fastest ship in all of Vela.”   
Rey bit the inside of her cheek. “I don’t need a history lesson,” deciding she was bored.   
“Sorry Captain,” he bit his tongue, annoyed at the women.   
“Do you always introduce yourself like that? I’d like to inform you that you suck at introductions,” She dropped her sword at her side. Stepping towards him till their chest almost touched.   
Rey didn’t cower given his huge height advantage over her. He kept his hands behind his back, staring down at her, It was his chance to attack, but her crew would kill him before he could escape.   
“No, but I tend to prefer to keep it long rather than short,” he smirked, “Prolong my inevitable demise,” he shrugged.   
“Demise,” she tested the word, “And why would I waste such a fine man?” She whispered, lifting one of the medals on his uniform.  
“What?” Ren grew confused. He knew pirates were dirty, but she was she really going to keep him?  
“I need you for something,” she ran her hand down the soft blue velvet material of his jacket.   
Ren, just as everyone else before him who had met Rey, couldn’t help but stare at her lips as she said the words. The pink shade was so tempting, he’d never seen that color before. He forced his head to turn, so he could focus.   
“And what would that be exactly?” Rey rolled her eyes when she looked up to see his head facing away from her.   
“Ah, details, details,” she stepped back. “First things first, I need your call book,” Ren raised his eyebrow in confusion. Why would Rey need a book with his cadets’ names?   
“Why do you need it?” He longed to move, walk, he tired of standing still.   
“No questions,” she threatened, the tip of her blade touching the middle of his neck. “Now, don’t do anything stupid, and take me to it” Ren sighed and began walking towards his cabin, Rey pulling out her gun behind him. “Watch them,” she ordered her ladies.   
Ren’s cabin had not been cleaned. The glass bottle of water he had thrown weeks ago still lay on the floor. The glass pushed into a corner by his window. There were maps and books across the floor, opened to random pages.   
In the corner, stood a young boy with blond hair, and brown skin. Rey had never seen such a young child on a Naval ship before, not that she had been on many Naval ships. None of the girls on her ship were younger than 15, this boy hardly appeared 12.   
“Aaron what are you doing here?” Ren feared for the child’s life. Rey would not kill him, would she? How cruel could a person be? Surely not enough to kill a child, but then again she did kill her own father.  
“Sorry General, I’m really sorry,” Aaron cried, noticing Rey’s gun against his superior’s back. “I needed ammo and I knew you had guns here, but when I came in you surrendered,” he looked like he was trying his hardest to stay calm, his palms shaking. Rey looked familiar to him, a woman he’d seen before. He couldn’t pinpoint where.   
“Drop your weapon kid,” Rey aimed the gun quickly at him. Aaron carefully placed his gun down on the floor by his feet. Kicking it slightly away from himself.   
“Please don’t hurt him Captain, he’s only a boy,” Ren begged, wanting it to end.   
“I’m not a monster,” she scoffed. She pushed Ren, signaling for him to find the book. The opened a drawer on his desk, pulling out the brown leathered call book. He handed it to her, deciding to sit down on his chair, while Aaron still stood in the corner. “Are these in order?” Ren shook his head. Rey sighed, that meant she would have to look through every page.   
“What are you looking for anyway?” Ren intruded. Rey didn’t answer flipping through the pages. Rey had never gone to school, and there was only so many things she could read. Beside the names, things were written, for the most part Rey could sound out words, but she didn’t want to say anything aloud. Not wanting to look stupid in front of the General.  
“Any cadets of yours go by the name Skywalker?” Ren choked on air. He hadn’t heard the name since he was a child when his grandfather died. No one ever spoke of him, but it was plaintive to hear it anyway. The name had not been said to him in a long time.   
“Skywalker?” His voice trembled, “Why are you looking for a Skywalker?” His voice more casual this time around.   
“Do you have a cadet named Skywalker or not?” She slammed the book closed in her hands.   
“No, not here no,” Rey could not tell if he was lying or not. She stood up and nodded her head towards the door.   
“You too kid,” she called Aaron who ran behind Ren.   
All the men were on the floor against the deck. Their hands on their heads, everyone facing the floor.   
“Herodid, what the hell happened?” Rey pushed Ren out the way to get to her crewmember.   
“One of them tried to shoot at us,” she pointed at the one by her feet.   
“Hey General?” Ren turned holding Aaron against his chest. “This guy’s name is?” She nudged at the cadet with her boot.   
“Ethan Dacus,” Rey turned the safety off her gun. Ren pushed Aaron to the side and stood in front of Rey. “What are you doing?” He grabbed her wrist.   
Rey glanced down at where his hand touched her wrist. Her other hand, the one that was not holding the gun, was cocked back. Quickly she swung her first towards his face, hitting his cheek.   
“Don’t touch me,” she threatened as he held his lips, which started bleeding. He noticed the rings on her right hand, groaning at the pain.   
“Sorry, Captain, but I can’t have you kill one of my cadets under my watch,” He spoke through his teeth.  
Rey smirked, “Well sorry to inform you General, but I have already killed some of your cadets under your watch,” she aimed the gun back at the boy. Ren turned his face, not wanting to see one of his own die. He decided he could not save him.  
Rey pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting his head. Blood spattered slightly, but not hitting anyone. Ren turned and didn’t look down, he glanced over at Aaron whose eyes were closed tightly.   
“Men, still just as useless,” Rey scoffed, grabbing Ren by his arm and pulling him towards the crossing board. “Cross,” she pushed.   
Ren stepped onto the board, and took a quick look at the ocean below him. He contemplated jumping, but he knew he could not leave his crew behind. He hesitated crossing, thinking he might jump anyway. Rey softly nudged him, waiting for him to cross.   
“Hurry up, would you?” Ren sighed and crossed, jumping onto the deck of the G.Jedi. Once he landed, Jaime grabbed him. Rey passed by Jaime, turning back to her crew still on the HMS Resistance. “Take everything useful, and take their weapons too,” Rey yelled from her ship, her crew saluted and got to work.   
Rey caught eye of Ruth May on the deck, wandering around, not really going anywhere. She walked towards her having Ren follow her. She grabbed Ruth May’s hand, stopping the woman from stepping on bullet.   
“Ruth May, what are you doing up here?” Ren noted how kindly Rey spoke to Ruth May, it didn’t seem to be because she was blind. It was something else, Rey owed her life to Ruth May. One of the two people she considered family.   
“The girls seemed to know what they were doing,” Ruth May felt another person, it smelled different than from Rey’s usual scent of rum and coconuts. “And who is this?” She asked, gesturing behind her.   
“Oh this is um, what was your name again?” Rey bit her lip trying to remember but coming up blank.   
“General Kylo Ren,” Ren sighed, but keeping the usual tone of pride in his name.   
“Ben?” Ruth May asked, her voice sincere.   
Ren was stunned at hearing his birth name. The last time he’d heard the name was when his father had died. After he wished to never hear the name again, his mother was the only one who still uttered the name. He did not know Ruth May, though she reminded him of his mother, but so did any woman these days. He’d been gone from home so long, and hearing his name just reminded him of how much he missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's not my real name. -Kenny


	5. Why Would You Want To Save Men?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is very sexist...who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's short, trying to make them longer...enjoy!  
> -Kenny

The floors creaked from the constant movement of the girls bringing things back and forth. Some of the stuff they did not need were thrown overboard. The men on the HMS Resistance, were tied up and had their mouths covered. Ren was the only one on board the G.Jedi, the only one safe from death so far.   
“Ruth May, why don’t do you go back below deck?” Rey let go of her hand, confused as to why Ren acted so weird when Ruth May called him Ben.   
“Sorry,” he shook his head, eyebrows scrunched up.   
“It doesn’t matter, she’s been losing it for a while. Follow me,” her feet taking her to her cabin. The key fell from her pocket, but before she could bend over to pick it up, Ren beat her to it. He handed her the key back, not saying anything. She opened the door, letting him go in ahead of her. “Sit,” he took a seat on the only chair in the room, not about to sit on her bed.   
“Look General,” she started, till she felt he rudely interrupted.   
“Just Kylo, or Ren I guess. Stop with the formalities Captain,” she leaned against her broken desk.   
“Alright Ren, mind you,” her hands searched for a particular map, she had, “I need you to take me to Alderaan,” she could not find the map, although she was sure it had been there the night before. She started raiding her entire room, for any sign of the map.   
“And why on Vela, would I endanger the people I live to protect?” He struggled to see her reasoning. Why would she think that he would even consider helping her?   
“I don’t know, you tell me,” Rey did not have a reason for him. Up until then, she just felt that people had to help her, simply for the sake of her completing her task.   
“What?” Ren had never been more befuddled by a person before. He did not understand her; he had always been good at reading people.   
Rey did not answer him, continuing to look for the map. It was her only map of Alderaan, highly detailed, stolen. She debated opening her floor boards in front of Ren, but then again by the end he’d be dead. Loosening the nail on her marked floorboard, she moved it out of place. Inside sat a old yellow box, stolen jews, and her map. She grabbed it quickly before Ren could see inside. He remained silent, just staring at her.   
She shivered every time she made eye contact with him. There was something off about him to her. Almost familiar, but she knew she’d remember such a man. If there was one thing Rey stored it was a face and she knew this was the first time she’d ever met him. Despite that, she could not help, but feel slightly off put by him.   
“Is Kylo Ren your real name?” Her faced turned down, focused on putting the nail back in place.   
He was taken back by her question. “Not by birth,” he answered honestly. He was not going to tell her that he named himself, after joining the Navy.   
“Well it’s a stupid name,” she informed him, laughing. Rey had not thought about names before. Remembering her birth name was not Rey, well technically it was, just shorter.   
She slammed her boot against the nail one last time to keep it in place. She spread it out against the floor, having to move around to the room to have it all open. It took up about half of her floor. Ren stared mouth agape. The map was incredibly detailed and was clearly dangerous in the wrong hands, which it was already in.   
“How did you get that?” He couldn’t help, but ask. She held power in her hands simply by having the map.  
“Stole it,” she shrugged. “I’m going to need help getting into the castle, that’s where the leaders live right?” She pointed to the middle of the map, where the castle was laid out to be.   
“Yes,” he hesitated, but answered honestly. It also happened to be his home before he left to command. It didn’t matter now, but he was not going to let her get as far as entering the castle.   
“Well I need help getting there, and you’re my way in,” she smirked. Closing up the map, folding it as neatly as possible. He stood up as she did, standing behind her as she put the map in one of her drawers.   
Rey could feel his breath behind her, shaky. If she did not know better, she might have thought he was afraid of her. He was too close for her own comfort. Her body turned slowly, leaning her bottom against the wooden desk. She lifted her chest and held her head high, appearing as confident as she felt. She crossed her arms, pushing her breast up, raising her eyebrow.   
He swallowed hard, glancing down quickly, but staring directly at her eyes after. The hazel of her eyes dazed him. His mind screamed at him to turn away from her, but he needed to stand tall. She was too much for him to take in.   
“I can’t let you do this,” he asserted himself; placing his hands the table, locking her in her place. Towering over her slightly, he kept their eyes together.   
“I do whatever I please,” she shook her head, pushing herself further towards him. He gulped, loosening his grip on the table.   
There was nothing more terrifying to him than the women in front of him. Her pink lips drew in his attention once again. He had never longed for anyone before, nor a part of someone. He was already forgetting who he was.   
She placed her hands on his chest pushing him back. She let out a chuckle, knowing the effect she had. “C’mon Ren, a General should know better,” she ran her hand through her hair, knocking her hat off. She decided to leave it off. “Now, let’s go, we have your ship to blow up,” she cheered.   
He let out a pained gasp. Thinking to all of his crew on the ship. She wouldn’t kill them individually, but all together. There was no way he could live with himself if she did.   
“Wait,” he said before thinking. “I’ll help you,” Rey spun in her place, listening, “Only if you let my men go free,” he proposed.   
Rey burst into laughter, not holding back. It had been a while, but her day had been full of laughs. Ren found it quite rude. He could not understand what was so hard to believe that men could do the same things as women.   
“You actually want to save those,” she paused, pointing to where his ship would be, “Clowns you dare call a crew.”  
Ren huffed annoyed. Knowing well enough that his crew was exceptional. “Yes, I would like to trade my help for their lives,” he held his ground.   
“You’ll help me get into the castle, and everything?” She needed to know if he was telling the truth.   
“Yes,” he lied.   
“Alright then, we’ll let your little crew live,” their lives meant nothing to her, and none of them knew her plan. There was no harm in letting them go.   
“Thank the maker,” he whispered in relief.   
They walked out onto the deck, where most of Rey’s crew stood waiting for her.   
“All the bombs are set up, Captain,” one of her women informed her.   
“Thank you, Oriana,” Rey sighed, not believing what she was about to say, “But there has been a change of plans,” she shook her head, stealing a glance at Ren.   
“Are we not going to blow up the ship?” A younger girl, only a few days old from 15, asked.   
“No Fern, we are,” Rey stepped closer to the ladies. “Uhh, we’re letting the men go,” her crew roared in laughter.   
“You’re joking right Captain?” Jaime asked, after giggling.   
“Sadly no I’m not Jaime,” her crew stopped laughing. Afraid their Captain had grown soft. “Untie them, and start putting them in their lifeboats,” she ordered. Confused they did as they were told.   
“Are you mad, Rey?” Jaime whisper yelled.   
“What?!” Jaime had never called Rey by her name, or even came close to scolding her.   
“Sorry Captain,” she apologized, “But this is so unlike you.”  
“I know Jaime, but it’s the only way he’ll help me,” she grew frustrated.   
The men began loading themselves onto their lifeboats, happy to have their lives spared.   
“Captain, could I be as so bold to ask you for permission to keep a few of my men with me?” He tapped her shoulder.   
“It is bold,” Rey was tired of him already. She wanted him gone. “My ship would sink right away if I let another boy on board,” she rubbed her temples.   
“It’s all I ask, I’ll never bother you again. I’ll take you straight to whatever you need,” he sighed, “I know everyone there, I know the castle inside out. I’ll take you to what you need,” he pleaded.   
Rey pondered at the idea. Her crew would surely not like it at all. She could risk a munity. Though she knew the women were completely loyal to her, she hardly wanted to risk how much they could trust her.   
“Three only, you understand,” her quest overthrew her trust for her crew. She knew a few would stay, Jaime and Ruth May, and with the boys they were enough to man a crew. She’d just have to kill anyone who defied her in the slightest.   
Ren helped his three men onto the G.Jedi, the women suspicious. Rey stepped onto the platform and addressed her crew.  
“I understand that having men on a ship is a huge risk, but I need them,” she was already regretting the decision as she said the words. “We’ll kill them as soon as they outlive their usefulness,” at this her crew cheered. After years of being pirates, masochism was embedded into their blood. “Alright, well when we reach Alckers, I’ll let you have three nights off, how does that sound?” Her crew danced in happiness. Alckers was only a few weeks away, and the crew was looking forward to it.   
“Now, let’s blow up that ship!” Rey screamed in joy. She was trying to keep her crew happy. She did not want a mutiny on her hands.   
Ren bit his lip afraid of his future. He had to keep his men safe, and kill her before she ever got a chance to kill him.   
The bombs were lit and the G.Jedi, began sailing away as they watched the HMS Resistance, blow to bits. The men held their tears as they watched their beloved ship die.   
The General hurt the most. He was watching everything he had worked so hard earn be destroyed before his eyes. He did not know how yet, but he was going to pay the Captain back for killing his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names...names...Kenny still isn't mine...  
> -Kenny


	6. Charms Work For Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STUFF GETS REVEALED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter in this Section...Next Section coming soon  
> -Kenny x

The flag waved wildly as the wind pushed against it. The black torn fabric stood out harshly against the two overlapping white diamonds. High above the men it stared them in the face. Constantly reminding them who’s ship they were on. A place where eventually they would be put to death on.   
It had been five days since the HMS Resistance had been blown up, and still Rey refused to tell the men where they were headed. Afraid them knowing would lead to them never getting there. Ren had been staying at her side the entire time, his crew men usually kept out of sight for the most part. Ren only seeing them when he went to bed with them below deck away from where the girls slept.   
As a Captain himself, Ren knew how busy she was, so he tried not bother her. Plotting in his head how he’d end her life before she killed him and his men. He started by learning her schedule and those closest to her. For the most part the only people she held conversation that didn’t consist of orders was with Ruth May and every now and then, Jaime. He found the pair quite odd. Although Ruth May was blind, she constantly joked about it in a tone that made her seem unhappy. She seemed to be the only one to scold Rey and get away with it. Then Jaime, she was everything Rey was not. Jaime was kind and felt deep sympathy for anyone punished, well when it wasn’t men.   
He learned that those were the people she considered family. Jaime even holding the Bellator name, although not related. It was the little details, sometimes forgetting his plan; she intrigued him. He had never thought about how one came to become a pirate, at least not before he met this women.   
Rey, he regarded, as a sad women. One missing some hope and gleam in her eyes. Her face often held loneliness despite being surrounded by people. He had always been told pirates had no care for others, and in Rey he could see just that. Still he could not ignore the fact that she cared for those two ladies. The only people she bothered to say hello to, the only people she ever showed concern for.   
It was hard for him to take in that she had feelings like him. It would be easier for him if she was simply a heartless pirate. But he had always been observant and it was not a fact that would disappear.   
“Would you quit staring at me?” Rey snuck a glance at him. Continuing to write in what he assumed was her diary.   
“Sorry,” he blushed, turning to face the floor. He was tired of sitting on the floor, Rey refused to give him a chair. Finding comfort in seeing him on the ground.   
“What is it?” She asked, dropping her pen.   
“I just wanted to ask one question,” he hesitated shyly. Rey scoffed, he threw down his General demeanor rather quick.   
“You ask for a lot, you know. What happened to the ‘I’ll never bother you again’?” He chuckled lightly.   
“It’s just a question, you don’t have to answer,” he took off his jacket. He had put it on each morning. Reminding himself and all the other people on the ship who he was.   
“Fine then, no one’s stopping you from asking it,” she shrugged, picking her pen back up.   
“Alright then,” he paused, “How does one become a pirate?” Rey let a chuckle escape her. She covered her mouth quickly.   
“What?” She spoke, sounding muffled.   
“How does one become a pirate?” He asked again.   
“Hmm, umm,” she thought for a while. Although she didn’t care about him, she wanted to give an honest answer. “Well, my ladies, I found most of them. Misfits mostly you know, outsiders, drunks, and sometimes when you raid a ship, girls who want to keep their lives join my crew. I usually get them young, well I try. The younger the more likely they are to follow. Take Jaime, I found her in a ditch. She was only eleven when I found her. She was happy to join,” she remembered. It had only been five years since she found Jamie. Her mind drifting off to when she was younger, less of a captain more of a girl.   
“How’d you become a pirate?” He emphasized the you.   
“My mother, as you must hear, was murdered when I was eight. Right in front of me,” not something she’d forget.   
“But your mother wasn’t a pirate,” he recounted.   
“No, she was a captain, of this ship,” she touched the wood on the wall, “I was so angry, because it was my father’s fault she got killed. So of course I sought him out,” Ren thought about an eight year old looking for her father only to kill him. “And you know the rest. From then on, I’ve just been on the sea. Pirating just came naturally,” she shrugged, avoiding her real reasons for sailing and what she was searching for.   
“That sounds awful,” Rey shook her head.   
“I don’t think much of it really,” and she did not. “How does one become a General?” She countered back. She looked away, pretending not to care. Deep inside she yearned to know how a man got so far up.   
“Well, they wouldn’t take me as a cadet at first,” he ran his hand through his hair, “For a while they had me take many tests, to prove myself worthy. My parents thought it was a waste. Men aren’t supposed to sail or fight,” Rey was not surprised.   
“Finally they had no choice, but to let me in. I passed all the test and I was capable,” he held pride in his voice. “Slowly, very slowly, I rose through the stations. When I reached lieutenant, my mo-the Queen herself, prompted me up to General,” he beamed.  
“Just like that?” Rey thought he could have gone through much more trouble to reach his spot.  
“Yes, it took me a while,” he uncrossed his legs, placing his hands on his knees.   
“Wow, I always thought Alderaan had more class,” she teased. Ren stood up, walking to her table.   
“Just because I’m a man, does not make me any less capable,” he was facing her, in front of her desk.   
“And what made you want to become a General of the Royal Alderaan Navy, hmm?” She remained seated, staring directly into his eyes.   
“My grandmother was the Admiral of the Navy,” he spit through his teeth.   
“No good male role models, then?” She stood up, pushing her chair back.   
“Not many, really,” he kept his stance.   
Ren casted his eyes down to her lips. They held a smirk, obviously she was amused. Rey quite enjoyed, so soon, getting him riled up. Always anticipating his reaction. She had forgotten how angry and easily hurt men were. How easy it was to manipulate their emotions, for men were very moody; it was hardly any work.   
“You’re very tall,” Rey noted, the words slipping her mind.   
“I guess,” he continued with his enraged tone.   
Rey’s eyes flashed to his lips. She had been deprived of a lover for year, focused mostly on her mission. She swallowed, trying to remind herself who she was.   
“Follow me,” she growled and headed outside to the deck. She needed air, the saltiness of the sea to hit her skin. “Jaime!” She called.   
The young girl came running to her side. Saluting as she came into Rey’s view. “Captain,” she waited for an order, ignoring Ren at her side.   
“How close are we to Ravenwood?” Rey asked, interrupted by shouting.   
“Land ahoy!” The girl shouted from the crow’s nest.   
“About ten minutes,” Jaime giggled at the timing. Rey smiled, glad to see she was better mood since she allowed Ren and his men on her ship.  
“Alright then,” Rey began walking towards the rudder, rather enjoying the view from there.   
“Ravenwood?” Ren questioned. Rey nodded, not answering. “The witch island?!” He exclaimed.   
Ravenwood was a little island, famous for its alleged witchcraft. Home to every kind of magic. Ren knew its reputation. People stepped foot onto the island and never leave.  
“Maker, you kiss your mother with that mouth,” she scolded, “They prefer the term miracle workers,” she corrected.   
“I heard people never leave the island once they step on it,” he warned.   
“Really? It’s just a myth, I’ve been there plenty of times. Leave every time,” she rolled her eyes. For a General, she expected him to be a bit more educated.   
“What do you even need in Ravenwood anyway?” He asked when the ship got to the port. The girls began tying the ship to the dock, securing it.   
Rey walked down the board, stepping onto the docks. Ren following slowly behind her. Being careful to not touch anything.   
“Jaime, watch the men,” Rey shouted back, forgetting Ren’s question.   
Rey walked through the little city, clearly knowing where everything was. She stopped in front of an open shop. Inside was a surprisingly young women, about as old as Rey.   
“Rey!” The woman gasped in glee. Running to jump into Rey’s arms. The woman wrapped her legs around Rey’s waist, planting a kiss on her lips. Rey kissed her back, holding her thighs in place.   
“Noel,” Rey greeted back, putting the lady down.   
Ren stood behind the embraced ladies, flushed and embarrassed. Rey was so open about it, not bothering to apologize. He stared at the floor, afraid he’d have to see again. He kicked his boot hitting the sand on the ground, not knowing what to do.   
“Rey, ¿Y usted qué hace aquí?” Noel asked, using a language Ren did not understand. It sounded like Spanish, but he was not sure. (*If you do not speak or read Spanish, look at the end notes for the conversation in English)  
“Buscando encantos,” Rey spoke well, no accent. Ren tried to figure out their conversation.   
“¿Y de que?” The lady asked wiping her mouth. Smiling at Rey, happily. Ren wandered if she was Rey’s lover of the sort.   
“Necesito unos para hombres y otra para la suerte,” Rey pointed back at Ren. The woman chuckled and ran to the back of the shop.   
“What language is that?” Ren asked when Noel left.   
“Spanish, got to learn many tongues if you want to sail the seas,” Rey had learned many languages as she traveled the word.   
“They only ever taught us French,” Ren thought back to his school, they never bothered with anything else.   
“That’s the one language I never learned,” Rey laughed. He noticed she was in an improved mood.   
“Is she your?” He moved his head side to side, implying.   
“Noel? Haha, no she’s not my anything,” Rey chuckled. “Just some fun I had awhile back,” she admitted. Rey had never thought much of the people she took to bed.   
“Are you buying charms?” He whispered into her ear as Noel came back with a bag.   
“Yes I am,” she said taking the bag from the girl. “¿Cuanto es?” Rey switched back to Spanish.   
“No es nada,” Noel shrugged. Rey kissed her lips again, slipping her tongue into the girl’s mouth. Ren turned away again.   
“Espera, necesito algo mas,” Rey remembered once she pulled away. “Uno mas, para Skywalker.”   
Ren attention was taken back at the sound of the name. “Skywalker?” Why did she care so much?  
“Yeah, I need one charm. Four for men, one for luck. And one for Skywalker,” she smiled as she looked at the charms in the bag.   
Ren worried, he wanted to know what Rey was after. He held the Skywalker name, he faced in danger with her then. Was she the pirate after his mother? His mind ran amok as he was deprived of answers from the beautiful pirate in front of him. Why did Rey want to go to Alderaan?   
He felt afraid of what would happen if she somehow found out that he was a Skywalker himself. He had to do all in his power to stop that from ever happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noel: Rey, what are you doing here?  
> Rey: Looking for charms  
> Noel: What kind?  
> Rey: Some for men and others for luck  
> ....  
> Rey: How much?  
> Noel: It's nothing  
> Rey: Wait, I need one more... One more for Skywalker
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's a rough translation...I'll fix it later (I speak Spanish myself, and it's 12 at night, don't judge me) -Kenny


End file.
